


Checking In

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [63]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Race has been out of town for three days and decides to call Jack after not hearing anything from him.





	Checking In

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Brady Bunch

Race didn’t ask for much when he went out of town. He just asked that Jack maintain the regular order and that the house stay relatively clean.

As he was waiting for Spot to finish getting ready for dinner, he glanced at his phone, figuring that he should call Jack since he hadn’t heard anything in the three days he had been gone and he was worried.

“Hey!” Jack picked up, “How’s Boston?”

“Good.” Race replied, “Spot and I are about to get dinner at the restaurant where JFK proposed to Jackie.”

“Awesome.” Jack replied, “We’re realizing how much we miss you as the amount of food in the kitchen lessens.”

Race laughed at that, none of his boys could cook, asking, “How is everyone?”

“Good.” Jack replied, “Romeo has avoided the principal’s office and Finch and Albert haven’t had any knock-down-drag-outs, so it’s been pretty easy.”

“Romeo’s t-shirt got stuck in the vacuum!” David ran into the room from where he was overseeing the frantic cleaning of the house.

“What’s going on?” Race asked Jack, not hearing David’s words, but definitely hearing the frantic tone they were said in.

“Um, nothing,” Jack responded way too quickly for Racer to believe him.

“Romeo is IN the t-shirt!” David hissed back to Jack, making sure to keep his voice quiet enough that Racer wouldn’t here it.

Jack’s eyes widened, quickly saying, “Gotta go!” before hanging up and rushing from the room.

Race was still staring confusedly at his phone when Spot walked over, “What’s wrong?”

“Jack’s hiding something.” Race replied.

“You can find out what when we get home tomorrow.” Spot grinned, “Shall we?”

“We shall.” Race smiled, taking Spot’s hand and letting him lead him from the room.


End file.
